


Deepest Secret

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA Universe, M/M, Masturbation, basically jeremy gets off and michael accidentally walks in, i dont know how else to tag this, no actual sex between them though, the closest to smut you will ever see me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: Michael walks in on something he should not have known about and decides to stick around to see what happens next.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Deepest Secret

Have you ever seen something you weren’t supposed to see and you knew it?  
Did you stay anyway?

Michael crouched behind the car, sweating bullets. He kept himself still, worried that if Jeremy couldn’t hear his breathing he could certainly hear his heartbeat. The cold concrete of the garage floor scraped Michael’s calloused hands but he was too far in now. If he wanted to be comfortable he should have stayed in the house, watching a movie like he was supposed to be doing.  
The redhead looked over the hood of the car he was hiding behind, wide-eyed and panicked. If he was caught, how would he explain himself? Oh, just checking to make sure your tires aren’t flat Jeremy! Nothing weird about that! Just what good friends do!  
Luckily Michael remained undetected as he squinted to get a better look at the man in the car. Jeremy’s bald head peeked up from above the dashboard and Michael cursed whoever in his bloodline had the gall not to reach 6 feet tall. What Michael couldn’t see was soon made up for in sound and even without visuals Michael knew what was happening.  
With a flip-flopping stomach, Michael put a picture to noise. He imagined Jeremy hunched over in the front seat, so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even think to shut the door on the drivers side. Grasping for some sense of clarity as his mind raced a hundred miles per hour trying to justify the emotions strangling his chest. The hurried steps he took still echoing in the dark, the rush due to a flimsy excuse of having to use the bathroom during the movie’s climax.  
Jeremy, reaching for his belt, pulling so forcefully he also tore through the leather. Jeremy, in a fit of desperation, looking around one more time before taking into his hand--  
No. Too much.  
Back up.  
\--  
Only hours before, Jeremy had invited Michael over to his house to see just what heist money could do. An inground pool, lavish front yard with grass green as ever even during a drought and a whole movie room on the second floor were dazzling additions to the otherwise modest home. Geoff had tried to convince Jeremy to move into the apartment but inner city life didn’t appeal to the man in the same way a beach home did. Besides, Lil J liked having a house to himself. He could entertain, host parties and get togethers that gave him something to think about other than the men he blew up with C4 over the weekend.  
Michael was impressed with Jeremy’s setup. Though the man had joined the crew later then the others, seen some leave in glory and others in disgrace, he could respect that the guy needed his own space. God knows the last time Michael got to take a shower without having to check with everyone in the house first and still getting interrupted halfway through. Plus, not everyday could be spent in crew-mode. As much as Michael loved a life of crime, getting away from Geoff’s crazy ideas or Gavin’s bazookas took an invisible pressure off his shoulders. He could be Michael Jones, regular guy, for once.  
So, when Jeremy wanted to show off his movie room with an action film the two had been dying to see, how could he say no? Gavin declined, saying something about needing a haircut and the others were off doing who knows what. Probably meeting up with Fiona for some bevs or Matt to make sure he ate a vegetable today. This meant Michael showed up at Jeremy’s door by himself but with the two boisterous personalities it wasn’t awkward for long.  
Digging through bowls of popcorn and chips, the two laughed at and joked about the movie they chose. It was one Trevor had suggested, a movie released in February when the movie execs know they won’t make much at the box office. Cheesy as it was, the two enjoyed watching the incredibly-average actors jump across bridges in race cars while explosions shook the screen. They especially loved the romance scenes, portrayed by a beautiful face but very little acting talent.  
“What do you say Lil J, would you bang her?” Michael shoveled another handful of popcorn into his mouth as Jeremy spit out what he had tried to eat seconds before.  
“What?”  
“The girl in the movie. Whatever her name is, Jenny? Laura? Who cares, just look at her!” Michael elbowed the man sitting next to him, “Not like you’re getting much action lately anyway.”  
“I--I don’t...Pff.” Jeremy, who had just been so relaxed, stiffened slightly before leaning back in his chair, trying not to be so obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. “I get some sometimes.”  
“Bullshit!” The movie continued to play but Michael’s full attention was now on Jeremy. “When was the last time you hooked up with someone? Last year?”  
Jeremy opened his mouth before pausing and closing it again. He didn’t want to lie, Michael couldn’t be fooled for long, but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. Besides, he didn’t invite his friend over for an interrogation. He invited him to watch a movie. Hoping Michael would drop it, Jeremy kept his eyes on the movie.  
“Silent, huh? Guess you’re saving yourself for marriage then.” Jeremy glared as Michael continued essentially talking to himself. “Damn, you know for a guy with all the money in the world you’d think he’d invite a girl over.”  
Jeremy flinched. Michael noticed.  
“Or a guy. Anyone into bald dudes and wrestling, honestly.”  
The two fell silent after that and the Jersey boy regretted ever bringing it up. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering that Jeremy was bi. It was easy to forget when Michael was so used to being around straight guys. It wasn’t until he joined the crew that he met other guys who shared his...interest in men.  
The truth, however, was that Jeremy didn’t flinch because Michael only brought up girls. The possibility of a house full of available women was not an unwelcome one for the Boston man. He flinched because Michael was so oblivious. The redhead thought that Jeremy wasn’t having sex because he didn’t want to pay for it and he was dead wrong. Jeremy could spend all the money in the world and he wouldn’t be sleeping with who he truly wanted in his bed.  
Suddenly the movie seemed less funny and though that was partly due to the tension in the room it was also because things were getting much more steamy on screen. The main characters had gone to a motel, with a jumpcut from the evening parking lot to the midnight bedroom. The woman, whose name no one could figure out, straddled the race car driver as he gripped her waist tight. Her tiny red dress started to ride up her thighs and the two made out like they would never see tomorrow. The gasps, moans and sound of clothing being shed only made the scene more awkward for the two viewers in an otherwise empty room.  
Jeremy was starting to think this movie should have been rated a little worse than R.  
He also was starting to sweat.  
On screen, the man now cursing every word he knew bit his hip as just below the camera his hips rocked into the woman he was holding. His skin shone under the dim lamp light and his chest was covered with little more than a beat-up white tank top hugging tight to his muscles.  
The sound of shifting arms and the crunch of popcorn in the movie room faded away as Jeremy was lost in the scene. It was like a vortex drawing him into the action hero’s tattoos...his red hair…  
The character, who was in reality bare-skinned and blond, morphed into a more rugged and thirsting version of Michael Jones before Jeremy’s very eyes. Instead of a tanned face his cheeks were freckled, instead of a girl he was riding...well…  
Jeremy’s mouth turned down in horror as he saw in front of him his deepest fantasies, a secret to every person he knew. No matter how much he tried, how often he had to squeeze his way out of conversations or duck behind corners, his secret followed him even to his new home. It wouldn’t even let him watch a movie.  
Jeremy wanted Michael like that, how the hero was all over the actress like he needed her to breathe. He wanted him close enough to kiss, close enough to cause enough friction to start a fire.  
It was Michael that Jeremy wanted in his bed.  
His lust was projected onto the screen like a glowing neon sign begging for attention and Michael was watching like he just didn’t care. Jeremy knew Michael couldn’t see it, the curse of his need only stuck in his own head, but there was still the remaining shame that maybe the redhead could sense it. Maybe he could feel just how desperate Jeremy was and was waiting for any good excuse to leave and pretend this never happened.  
And super senses or not, there was no hiding the physical evidence.  
“Fuck!” Jeremy muttered a swear and threw his arm over the crotch of his pants, keeping his head pointed up to avoid alerting the man beside him. Unfortunately, this was just in time to watch the protagonist, with Michael’s face, come with such force his whole body shook. The woman beneath him screamed and for a moment Jeremy could swear he could hear his own voice.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
This wasn’t going well.  
“Lil J? You good?” Michael was tapping on Jeremy’s shoulder, trying to make sense of why the man next to him had stiffened so quickly. Jeremy was not good, not at all, and he jerked his arm back at Michael’s touch.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m good. I just have to, uh…” Jeremy whipped his head around, trying to remember where the exit was, “I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”  
With that the Boston man fled the room like his shoes were on fire and he was trying to outrun the flames.  
The hotel scene cut to the next morning and the redhead was bathed in yellow light as he watched his friend abandon his coke and chips. It didn’t make sense that someone who had to pee that bad had only drank a few sips of his drink.  
In fact, much of the last few minutes didn’t make sense. While Jeremy battled with his inner feelings, Michael had watched the movie without a care in the world. Sure, the sex scene was intense but it was certainly expected. Most of the movies in this genre made sure to include at least one woman who couldn’t keep her dress on or a guy all too willing to take it off for her.  
Michael was paying more attention to the scene then to Jeremy but even at the most heated moments Jeremy looked like he was just sitting back in concentration. It was only when the sex had ended that the guy burst from his chair and sped out of the room.  
Just needing to use the bathroom was a poor excuse for that kind of behavior and with that Michael decided to do some investigating. He got up from his chair, wincing at the amount of popcorn he heard fall to the floor, and made his way through the various hallways he was still getting used to. The door to the bathroom was wide open, a tell tale sign that Jeremy was not in there, so Michael kept looking.  
No lights on in the bedroom, guest bedroom or in the kitchen. Though he was thoroughly confused he would later realize this was on purpose, Jeremy didn’t want to be in any of the places the jersey boy would check first.  
About to give up, now Michael was just missing the movie, the last place to look was the garage. Practically another section of the house, the garage was big enough to hold multiple cars and motorcycles. It also had a single light shining out from under the door.  
Why was Jeremy in the garage if he said he had to go to the bathroom? Was there some secret back bathroom no one knew about so guests wouldn’t dirty it? Was Jeremy looking for privacy?  
His curiosity getting the best of him, Michael pushed the door open an inch and it creaked just loud enough to send a jolt to Michael’s heart. His heist instincts kicking in, the redhead fell to the floor and rolled behind the nearest car. This felt just like robbing a bank, but weirder because at least then he knew he’d be leaving with a sack of cash. Here Michael was just foolishly hiding from his best friend.  
His best friend who was about to start making some interesting sounds.  
\--  
Now, after rehashing the last ten minutes of his life, Michael was crouched in the shadows. His chest was tight as he realized just what he was hearing. There was no turning back. He had to wait until Jeremy was finished and even then the next move was uncertain. Jeremy would have to leave through the door Michael had just used and was still only two steps away from.  
In the car, Jeremy’s breathing was getting faster and the slap of skin on skin made Michael shiver. Though he’d never admit it, the sound was turning something on in his brain. Or, really, a lot lower than that.  
As Jeremy continued, Michael now had time to analyze the situation. Jeremy fled the room and snuck into the garage to jerk off? Was it really that much of an emergency? Michael could understand if maybe the movie got Jeremy worked up but these were some drastic measures. At least the guy could wait till the end of the movie to get off, you know, when Michael would have left.  
Michael’s thoughts were interrupted by a slight hitch in Jeremy’s breath and a moan that made the hairs on the back of the redhead’s neck stand up. Damn that sounded good. Maybe it wouldn’t be--  
“M-Michael…” Jeremy gasped, his legs shaking and his head tilted back though Michael didn’t know that from where he was hiding. All he heard was his name moaned through gritted teeth as Jeremy came in his hand.  
Oh. Oh okay.  
Weak both from crouching in an uncomfortable position and from the revelation he was having, Michael brought his hand to his head in an effort to calm down. His face burned with a blush that would have been obvious in better lighting.  
Jeremy was jerking off to him. To Michael. Huh. That’s why the guy hadn’t hooked up with someone in so long.  
A flurry of thoughts, both confusing but also slightly intoxicating, whipped around Michael’s brain. Just as quickly as a question was answered, three more popped up. How long had Jeremy liked him like this? Was this a common occurrence?  
Was Michael kind of into this?  
While Michael puzzled over the future, Jeremy zipped up his fly and used a tissue in his glove box to wipe off his hands. Hopefully he had been quick enough that Michael hadn’t gotten suspicious. Maybe he should have picked a room to be in that had a door that locked.  
With a clearer mind and an only slightly red face, Jeremy jumped out of his car and made his way towards the door thinking of excuses for why he was gone so long. He could always say that he ran out of toilet paper.  
“Hey Lil J! There you are!” Jeremy jumped as Michael appeared before him, like he had jumped out of the corner of the room.  
“Oh shit! You scared me there.” Jeremy’s eyes darted to the door which was left slightly ajar. When had Michael come in?  
“I was looking all over the place for you. I thought you had to go to the bathroom but I didn’t see you in there. What are you doing in here?” Michael did his best to act as nonchalant as possible and luckily the bald man was falling for it.  
Jeremy gave an internal sigh of relief, replying “Oh, just thought I heard something. Can never be too sure with how expensive these cars are. Any noise could be someone trying to break in.”  
“Yeah.” Michael nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. While Jeremy looked visibly relieved, now Michael was the one shaken up.  
“So, uh, you wanna go finish that movie?” Jeremy pointed over Michael’s shoulder at the hallway and Michael, desperate for any distraction, was quick to agree. The two walked back through the house after Jeremy shut off the garage light, finding the final action scene just about to start.  
As Jeremy took his seat, Michael watched his every move. At no point could he find any indication of Jeremy trying to flirt or being flustered when Michael reached over him to grab another bowl of popcorn.  
If Michael hadn’t seen what he saw he may have never found out how Jeremy truly felt.  
“Hey Lil J?”  
“Hmm?” Jeremy turned to Michael, his eyes wide with anticipation and the slightest hint of redness remaining in his ears.  
“Nothing.” Michael turned back to the screen, taking in just how quickly Jeremy reverted back to best-friend-mode. Almost perfectly hiding his most troublesome secret.  
Almost.  
But enough for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so with this hell of a year for the fandom almost over I decided to move in a new direction and try something new. I'm not used to writing anything like this but let me know what you think!


End file.
